officialfictionalradiostationsfandomcom-20200214-history
KXIX
KXIX, also known as "101.9 KXIX" '''is a radio station in Houston, Texas that broadcasts a Rhythmic Top 40 format. Owned by Mas Media, its studios are located in Southeast Houston, and its transmitter is located in Jersey Village. History Early Days On May 3, 1968, at 4:00 PM, KXIX signed on the air by its owner, Manuel Guzman, and launched with a Regional Mexican format. "La Tremenda" and "El Sonido" In 1968 the station was branded by its callsign. In 1971, KXIX branded as "La Tremenda 102". In 1975, "La Tremenda" became "El Sonido". Hot 102/Hot 101.9: long Top 40 history In mid-1976, the station owner, Manuel Guzman, died in a brutal car accident, causing the station to be owned independently. In 1977, CBS Radio acquires KXIX, and then replaces its current format to Top 40 as "Hot 102". In early 1989, the station was sold to Entercom, and merged to Rhythmic Top 40. Between 1990 and 1996, competed with KHOU (now KZPT). By 1995, the station rebranded to "Hot 101.9". Cougar 101.9 On November 17, 2007, Entercom sold KXIX to BMP Radio (predecessor to Alpha Media). The next day, November 18, after playing "Irreplaceable" by Beyoncé, KXIX flipped to Classic Hits as "Cougar 101.9" starting off with "West End Girls" by English boy group, Pet Shop Boys. Three days later, former competitor KZPT returned to Rhythmic Top 40, in response to KXIX's format change. In 2009 BMP merged to Alpha Media. Mia 101.9 On October 26, 2014, Alpha Media has announced that KXIX will switch formats with sister KMYA 96.3, which broadcasts a Spanish CHR format. On November 24, 2014, at 10:19 AM, after playing "Don't You Forget About Me" by Simple Minds, "Cougar 101.9" and "Mia 96.3" traded their formats to each other. KMYA became "Cougar 96.3" and KXIX became "Mia 101.9" The first song on the new "Mia" was "Ay Vamos" by J Balvin. 101.9 Kia FM On May 8, 2017, after playing "Todo Cambio" by Becky G, KXIX flipped it's format for the second time since three years, this time to Rhythmic AC as "101.9 Kia FM", with "Love You Down" by INOJ as its first song. On August 10, 2017, the station merged to its current Rhythmic Hot AC format. Return to Top 40 as "KXIX" On May 6, 2018, Alpha Media announced a possible format change for KXIX. The station was struggling with poor ratings since November of last year (KXIX received a 0.6 audience share rating in the April 2018 books), and was losing competition to KIAH-FM, which plays more Modern Variety than KXIX. On May 11, 2018, at 5PM, after playing "Green Light" by Lorde, the station returned to its former Rhythmic Top 40 format with its call sign as its brand. The first song on KXIX was "God's Plan" by Canadian rapper, Drake. With the change, KXIX becomes the first station in Houston to return to a former format. KXIX held a Top 40 format since 1977, until late 2007, when its switched to a Classic Hits format. On May 25, 2018, Mas Media bought all of Alpha Media's outlets in Houston for a total of $232 million. On May 27, the station dropped the -FM suffix from its call sign and became the current KXIX. Former Logos Category:101.9 FM Category:Houston Category:Texas Category:Texas radio stations Category:Rhythmic Top 40 radio stations Category:Radio stations established in 1968 Category:Stations broadcasting in HD Radio Category:Contemporary Hit radio stations Category:Mas Media